In various microelectronic applications, temperature stabilization of a device is required to achieve high accuracy. For example, a micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) sensor such as a MEMS accelerometer is very sensitive to ambient temperature. This is caused by differences in temperature coefficients of expansion (TCE) in each layer of the MEMS accelerometer, and also by the quality of connection between the circuit board and the MEMS accelerometer.
In order to meet high accuracy sensor requirements, temperature drift can be eliminated by keeping the sensor at a constant temperature. One method to achieve this is to heat the sensor to a temperature which is greater than the maximum operating temperature of a product that contains the sensor. Nevertheless, a heated sensor can still be affected by ambient temperature, as maintaining a stable high temperature of the sensor is problematic.